


Proving How Young She Is

by Gothdresser



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Bedwetting, F/F, Lysithea is such a coward..., Pantypoop, Pantypooping, Pee, Soiling, Wetting, bedmessing, bedshitting, fearmessing, messing, peeing, poop, pooping, pouty pooping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:28:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23012494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothdresser/pseuds/Gothdresser
Summary: Once more, Lysithea proves just how young and immature she is as she awakes to the need for the bathroom, inhibited only by the darkness of her room. Such a trivial trial to get past and yet... Oh, Lysithea...
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth & Lysithea von Ordelia, My Unit | Byleth/Lysithea von Ordelia
Kudos: 78





	Proving How Young She Is

Eyes bursting open as her scrunched-up face released, it took Lysithea a moment to calm her breath before she reached a hand down to her just slightly damp panties. She had barely woken up in time before another nighttime accident happened, especially on a night when she wasn’t padded. One of the few times that Byleth actually trusted her to do so after she had been mostly good all-day and had actually managed to keep the bed dry for the last couple of days.

Although she had success more recently, getting to the bathroom was still tough on its own, let alone when it was the middle of the night. Her eyes hadn’t adjusted to the darkness of her room and every vague shape that she saw made her look again just in case. Byleth had been telling her again and again that there was nothing to worry about, yet as a foot of hers peeked out from under the covers, Lysithea retracted it quickly. Who knew what ghostly monster was lurking under her bed or in her closet or right outside the door.

Held off from the bathroom, a natural problem rose up as Lysithea had no way to access the bathroom. Well, the bathroom down the hall at least since she did have one that Byleth often disapproved of. Of course, this had to happen on one of the few nights she wasn’t padded, the pressure on her bladder growing strong while her bowels were in the bed shape either. It was starting to feel like she was going to lose to one or the other before she could get back to sleep, and a wet bed did look better than a poopy one. Maybe Byleth would limit it to just pull-ups…

Softly breathing out, the young girl gave a few pushes as she felt the front of her panties start to turn damp, surprisingly on purpose for once. Either she had to brave the chance of ghosts and possibly wetting herself out in the hall or she could just accept the scolding in the morning for her wet bed, and Lysithea easily knew which one was the better choice as she lifted her covers up over her knees, attempting to muffle the hissing as well as she could. Quietly groaning at finally having the chance to relieve herself, all that pressure lightened up and Lysithea's head did as well while she began to lose herself to how good it felt to see.

Said thoughts were quickly interrupted though as the hissing was joined by a sudden squishing, the young noble feeling herself just up a little by her continence playing tricks on her. Although she had been mostly in control of her bladder, Lysithea's butt didn't hesitate for a moment in bulging out the back of her underwear, the light smell of pee easily eclipsed by the icky stench of a big poopy in her panties. She had only accounted for wetting herself but as her tight butt let loose from all that alleviation of pressure, Lysithea’s big bulging butt was left with the large problem clinging to her asscheeks.

Byleth was easily going to get mad at her, and yet even just trying to slip a foot out from under the covers and over the side of the bed was proving to be too much for the little girl, grumbling as she instead opted to pull the sheets around her while lying back against the wet bed. There was no helping the soiled bed anymore as she knew there was no going back the moment the blankets grew damp with her pee, and so Lysithea resigned herself to sleeping in the sullied sheets, praying that Byleth would understand at least a little bit.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Checking the time, Byleth hurried down the hall to a familiar room that she was used to visiting most nights. She had even been entrusted with the key after how often she gave the tired little girl a piggyback ride to her room, sometimes resulting in a change for them both if protection wasn’t worn. Still, she could at least wake up on time instead of sleeping in like she didn’t have classes or anything today. Knocking a few times on the door, all Byleth got was silence in return after waiting for a few minutes, not the happiest that she had to resort to sliding the key into the door.

A small click gave her access and a stench worse than a soiled diaper greeted her. Being this room, there was only one reason why it would smell so bad and why the sheets were curled up into a ball. Byleth headed over while holding her nose until she reached the bed, giving a small push to the mass before it wiggled back to its place before. “Lysithea, we talked about this; If you’re still having nighttime problems even after taking all those precautions, I’m going to have to put you in diapers again during the night.”

Stumbling the guest away from her bed, Lysithea flung her sheets up to reveal her burning red face and quite the damp pair of pajamas. “Nooooo, those are for babies, like Bernadetta! I’m not having any problems when I’m sleeping…” At least that was somewhat the truth, although her wet bed and the smell of something worse weren’t helping her. She even purposefully snuggled the sheet around her back to hide more of the evidence.

The watchful eye of her professor was mindful of such gestures though as Byleth noticed Lysithea’s glances behind herself, often timed with adjusting the sheets closer to herself. “Bernadetta’s are for her reclusiveness, not because she wet the bed. If you didn’t wet the bed while you were sleeping, then how did your bed get so soaked? I make sure you use the bathroom before bed if you’re not padded, so what reason would there be for you to pee the bed while you were awake?” Pressing her student so much already elicited a blush from Lysithea, but Byleth waited as she watched the young lady shift nervously and mumble something. “Please speak up, Lysithea, I’m just trying to help as much as I can.”

Hanging her head to hide the blush from what she was trying to say, Lysithea found it tough to admit this than the fact that she had wet the bed last night. Not to mention that she pooped her panties accidentally as well, all the embarrassment stacking up quite a bit. “G… g-ghosts… I was afraid of getting out of bed to go to the bathroom because of the chance for ghosts! Y-you know how dark it can get around the monastery, Professor.” One of the first times she had even met Byleth more personally was that night in the dining halls where it grew a little too dark while she had been hunting for sweets.

Byleth stopped for a moment to take a deep breath as she heard the revelation that Lysithea’s made-up fears caused her dirty sheets. This girl had faced various monsters and armies, and yet just the mention of ghosts scared her so. “Alright, out of bed then and I’ll give you a quick change, but you better march that dirty derriere to the bathroom. Hurry up before others get in line for the bathroom before you.” Although she had given her order, Byleth watched Lysithea sort of tremble in place for a moment, scooching a little to the side of the bed but her reluctance was obvious for quite the obvious reason too. “Or do you not want to get out of bed because you did more than wet yourself?”

The accusation was spot-on and Lysithea had to curse her professor’s observation skills as she pulled her covers against her butt even more. “E-eh? Professor, how rude of you to ask a lady something like that… I’ve told you countless times not to treat me like a bedmessing baby, even big girls have accidents occasionally.” There was a sort of truth to that since it wasn’t like Lysithea was the only one at Garreg Mach who was recommended to be in diapers, not to mention rumors about others who didn’t seem like the type to have accidents.

Lysithea still kept up her act despite how far into a corner Byleth had driven her, although the professor still had a trick up her sleeve. “Oh, you’re right, Lysithea. It’s not like I’m taking care of a child or something, it truly was rude of me to order you around like that. Well, I guess I’ll go then and leave you to clean yourself up, and I’m sure you can handle such mature tasks from now on.” Respectfully nodding her head, Byleth turned to leave but she didn’t get more than a few steps towards the door before she felt her hand tugged on.

The blankets had fallen away from her waist and the young girl’s blue pajamas revealed the dark damp stain that covered her crotch, although the squishing as she quickly moved to catch Byleth is what showed the true damage. “Eh? W-wait a sec, what do you mean you won’t change me? You’re not really going to leave me like this… a-are you, Professor?” Lysithea’s voice trembled at the mere thought of what she got herself into, suddenly more conscious of just how big of a mess she made in the back of her panties as she shifted in place to the slight tune of squishing,

“I thought you were a big girl though? And big girls don’t need their professors to wipe their asses, let alone help clean up their bed or change them. Hmm, maybe I’ll go see if Bernadetta doesn’t need a new diaper already.” It felt cruel to her to pull such a tactic on the youngest girl at the monastery, but Lysithea’s obstinance due to her supposed maturity always called for drastic measures. Such measures were proving to be more effective than she thought as while Byleth tried to move against towards the door, she founds at least 75 pounds of weight (plus whatever was in Lysithea’s panties) holding her back.

Tugging on Byleth’s hand as well as Lysithea could with the strength of a young girl, she actually made surprising progress would keeping her teacher in her room. “Come on, Professor, there’s no way you’d leave when I did this in my pajamas, especially with how huge i-... m-my mess is. Just look, please!” Lysithea turned around to show off the back of her greatly brown-stained pajamas, the large sag shifting as she forced the professor's hand to pull out the back of her pajama bottoms. "See! I had such a big accident and your student needs a change before she gets a rash."

Although Lysithea was often used to seeing the blank poker-face of her professor, the way Byleth peered at the stinky insides of her underwear and gave a disinterested shrug was crippling. "It's not that big, surely you must be competent enough. You're a big girl after all, right?" Staring the young girl down, the sound of a soft whimpering was starting to feel victorious to Byleth. "Right?"

Puffing out her cheeks, Lysithea pouted before her teacher's coldness, her maturity threatened and cornered. A change was on the line though and Byleth was the nicest when cleaning her up while others would make stinky comments about her potty habits. That put her in quite the tough spot and she didn’t want to outright admit that her professor was right but… “F-fine, I’m not a big girl, so change me already! Or else I’m, uh… I’m gonna… hnngh…” She had been fighting a lesser need of hers since waking up as she was still was capable of holding for a short time, but with how her professor was drawing this out, Lysithea had to prove a point.

With her hand still pulling out the back of Lysithea’s poopy panties, the blue-haired teacher did admire that such a young girl made quite the big mess, even if she had to taunt otherwise. What was even more impressive was that Lysithea didn’t even seem to be done yet as her hand lowered down to match the girl’s partial squat. “Oh, you’re going to do what? I thought you were a big girl, not a… oh, dear…”

Lysithea bent her knees as her face scrunched up, not giving Byleth a chance to stop her as her tight ass spread once again with another mess. This time was on purpose though as she felt the thick mess come out of her and squish against the shit already there, more loudly squelching since Byleth’s finger keeping her waistband open didn’t muffle the sounds. Her groaning coupled well with it as Lysithea pushed out as much as her big butt would let her as her already sagging pajama pants drooped down even lower. “Th-... huff… there, is that big enough now?” She didn’t even need to twist back as Lysithea could feel just how much crap there was pressing against her ass, the opened waistband not helping that much.

“And here you were just saying that you were a big girl. So much poopy for such a little girl, I guess we can go get you changed then.” Letting Lysithea’s waistband snap back against her, the professor gave a small squeeze to the huge double mess as her thoughts compared it to other girls that she’d probably be dealing with soon enough. She grabbed Lysithea’s hand and began to lead her towards the door when she felt some resistance again. “Come on, we need to get you a change as soon as possible, and the bathroom has the best supplies for it. I was going to change you into some panties temporarily here, but you wouldn’t want to ruin another pair of panties like a big baby, right?”

Once again, Byleth’s pressure was too much for the silver-haired girl and she nodded to the professor, grumbling something under her breath. Byleth still had a lot to do today and changing two pairs of panties of the same girl back-to-back was something she preferred to avoid. Even just this pair of massive messes in Lysithea’s panties would be trouble enough before she got the young girl into an appropriate diaper, and Byleth would have to do more right after since she had to go wake the Archbishop up as well. Just another average day in her life at Garreg Mach.


End file.
